


The Thing

by captaindominoes



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Closet Sex, Grinding, I'm so sorry Cody and Hunter, M/M, Not their most brilliant plan, Oral Sex, They fuck in a supply closet, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaindominoes/pseuds/captaindominoes
Summary: “First, we have that… thing.”Anakin trailed off, and Rex shifted his eyes over to Hunter in the awkward silence that followed. They really didn’t have time for this, as much as Rex wished they did, and it was highly inappropriate for Anakin to allude to something that was supposed to be a secret right in front of a man who could choose to use it against them if he wished.Or a rewrite of that scene in S7:E2. You know the one.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 247





	The Thing

“First, we have that… thing.”

Anakin trailed off, and Rex shifted his eyes over to Hunter in the awkward silence that followed. They really didn’t have time for this, as much as Rex wished they did, and it was highly inappropriate for Anakin to allude to something that was supposed to be a secret right in front of a man who could choose to use it against them if he wished. 

It was time to play dumb to save face. 

“Eh… what thing?”

Anakin’s expression hardened, and he tried to communicate what he wanted to Rex with just his eyes and some weird eyebrow movements. “You  _ know.” _

Rex suppressed a sigh. “We don’t have time for that.” His eyes flicked over to Hunter again, urgently reminding Anakin of their unwelcome guest who was privy to this entire conversation. “Sir.”

Anakin turned towards Rex as if he thought that would prevent Hunter from hearing them. “Yes, we do.” His tone was impatient now, edging into bratty territory. 

Hunter, as it turned out, was no more interested in hearing this conversation than Rex was in spilling all his secrets to him. “Well, I’ll just let you two sort this out.” He held up his hands. “I’ll be waiting on the ship with the rest of the team.” With a mock salute, he was off, and Rex and Anakin were alone. 

“Come on, Rex!” Anakin put a hand on his back and firmly pushed him further into the hanger. “We’re late as it is!”

Ten minutes later, when Rex found himself crammed into a supply closet with his codpiece on the floor and his hands in Anakin’s hair, he thought maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all, even if he was late. 

“We could have-- mm, kriff-- gone back to the barracks,” Rex panted out, carding his fingers through Anakin’s soft locks. “They’re empty at this time.” 

Anakin drew back with a wet pop, letting Rex’s hard cock fall from his lips. “And risk Obi-Wan walking in? Not a chance.”

“He already knows about us anyway.” Rex’s head fell back against the wall with a soft  _ thunk  _ as that wet heat engulfed him again. “Kriff, Anakin.”

Anakin hummed around Rex’s length and winked up at him, taking a little more in as he slid his mouth down. For the life of him, Rex could not decipher what it was about sucking him off in full armor that got Anakin so hot, but he was the one reaping the benefits. It would be best not to complain. 

Rex closed his eyes and leaned into the sensations, letting warmth and arousal wash over him. Anakin expertly worked him up, down, sideways, and any direction he could until Rex’s cock was leaking in his mouth. That sharp tongue always had a wisecrack or sarcastic remark right on the tip, but it was also incredibly talented in the oral sex department, which Rex had quickly learned when they began this habit of quickies and supply-closet trysts. The wet sounds coming from Anakin were truly obscene, and it took all of Rex’s willpower not to buck his hips when the head of his cock brushed the back of Anakin’s throat. 

Both of them groaned when Rex’s commlink went off. Rex already knew who it was, and he gently tugged on Anakin’s hair to get him to stop. 

“It’s Hunter. We can’t delay much longer.”

“Oh, so that means I have to step up my game?” Anakin smirked and wiped his mouth of any excess spit. “You should’ve said so.”

“I’m going to answer this. It’s audio only,” Rex warned. “Stay quiet.”

Pouting, Anakin reached down to adjust his tunic. “You have so little faith in me.”

After a quick count to ten to compose himself, Rex hit his flashing commlink. “Captain Rex.”

“Ship’s ready when you are.”

“Er… it’ll be a few minutes, Sergeant.” Rex bit back the strangled sound that rose in his throat when Anakin wrapped his lips around his bobbing cock again. “Have the-- have the team wait for me.”

“Got it.” There was a pause, and a few muffled voices, and then Hunter was back. “Commander Cody wants to speak with you.”

Rex gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on Anakin’s hair when he ran his tongue under that sensitive spot under the head of Rex’s cock. That only served to spur Anakin on, and Rex was treated to the sight of his boyfriend’s lips stretching obscenely wide over his girth as he ducked his head down. 

“Sergeant-- ah, sorry, put him through.”

“Rex.”

“Cody.”

“General Kenobi would like to speak with General Skywalker before you embark.”

“He’s not--” A small gasp escaped from Rex that he hoped wasn’t audible over the comms. Anakin’s flesh hand had just come up to rub his balls, a move that was guaranteed to finish Rex off, but he was determined not to come while Cody was still on the line. “He’s not here!”

“Right,” Cody deadpanned. “I hope you can finish up quickly. We’re waiting.”

“I’ll be there--” Rex bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from making more noise. “Two minutes.”

“Goodbye.”

Cody’s voice cut off, and Rex finally let out the loud moan he’d been holding in. “Mother kriffing sithspit, Ani--”

Rex’s orgasm punched all the air from his lungs. He could feel Anakin’s throat convulsing around his cock, milking out every last drop, and Rex’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as the tip of his cock offered up one last tiny jolt of come. Anakin pulled off with a satisfied sigh and stood up. 

“My turn. Do the thing.”

“We really don’t--”

“The faster you do it, the faster I’ll be done.” Anakin’s hand had already disappeared under his tunic, and Rex could see it moving quickly and expertly. 

“Fine. I still don’t get why you like this.” 

Rex tucked himself back in and reattached his codpiece. The last element of his armor was his bucket, which he shoved onto his head. Instantly, Anakin crowded up to him, and Rex could feel the subtle grinding of his hips against the hard plastoid. 

“Very nice, Captain. Your gear is impeccable, as always.”

Since Rex’s face was hidden behind his bucket, he had free reign to roll his eyes at Anakin’s cheesy lines. “Just wanted to look sharp for you, sir.”

“Perfect. I can see how much effort you put in for me, Captain. I’m flattered. Oh--” Anakin’s breath hitched, and his mouth fell open when he seemingly hit a good spot. Feeling pressured for time, Rex was just about to take Anakin in hand to help him finish when he saw the streaks of come already staining his armor. 

“Did you just--”

“Yep.” Anakin readjusted his tunic and stepped back. “What can I say? It gets me going.”

Cursing, Rex whipped out his cleaning rag to frantically scrub off the evidence of their indiscretion. “That’s the last time I’m letting you do that.”

Anakin laughed and leaned their foreheads together for a brief moment before turning to exit the supply closet. “Next time we do our thing, we’re doing it in the barracks. You can put Jesse on watch.”

“He’s not going to like that.”

“Eh, they never do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Tumblr: captaindominoes


End file.
